The Last Command of Jynnin 5
by matt626
Summary: On the planet Jynnin 5 near the Listehol system an Imperial Army General and Captain prepare for their last stand in their devastated command bunker. Here they share some of their last thoughts about the war they would not have shared under normal circumstances.


**11 ABY**

"That's the last transport sir, everyone else is either surrendering, making their last stand or trying to make their escape in the jungle." Captain Jarcar Swatur, the last remaining Division Staff Officer declared to his Commanding Officer, having just finished speaking via commlink with the last Imperial shuttle escaping the planet.

The mostly empty bunker shuddered with the latest round of shelling from the New Republic artillery, an oppressive reminder that the two were about to face the full power of a New Republic raid that started only a few hours ago, pulverizing the remains of the once sturdy base.

_Why did they have to come here? _Major General Maximus Tenar complained in his mind. _We are just a minor supply depot for the border planets. _"Thank you, Captain Swatur." He replied "Are you sure you don't want to get out the ventilation like the other staff? There should still be time."

"No sir, I'll most likely get picked off by the wildlife if I somehow avoid the enemy patrols." Referring to their enemies- natural and foreign- on the remote planet.

"Of course, of course… well shall we prepare for our 'guests'?" Referring to the raiders that he was watching on a console, they were preparing some cutting tools to breach the bunker.

"I don't see why not." Swatur said grabbing a pair of E-11's from a storage closet for the two of them. He walked across the room next to the general and handed him one of the blasters.

Settling behind a control console where the two officers surveyed the room where they about to take their last stand. They laid in wait with the only noise being the artillery, the equipment that started cutting at the door, and alarms still blaring through the base.

"Did you have anyone waiting for you?" Tenar said breaking the silence. The general suddenly feeling a lot older than he did a moment ago.

Swatur shifted looking surprised at the question, pausing before he answered with a hint of sadness "My wife and kid. You sir?"

"I don't know about my kids as they are grown up and moved out, but my wife should still be on Berchest, never wanted to leave even though we lost that area to the Rebels."

"Oh, I'm sorry, where you able to see her at least before we pulled back?"

"No but last I heard she's alive and well, so I shouldn't have to worry about her safety at least." He paused, wondering if he even believed that statement. "She wasn't happy about me staying here but what choice did I have? We're at war."

The cutting stopped, and they could hear the first layer of door being pulled away to access the next layer.

"are there three or four blast doors on that thing?" Swatur asked. Both tensing then relaxing after seeing there were no rebels pouring in yet.

"It's four, I'm surprised they haven't worn down their cutters due to that speed"

"Maybe there are multiple cutters there."

The general considered that for a moment and said, "I don't think so, I only saw the one."

"They must know this is the command bunker otherwise I doubt they'd be trying so hard."

"Almost certainly the layout of the outpost was stolen by a slicer before or shortly after this attack started." Tenar reasoned glancing again at the opposite console showing the progress made on the blast door.

On the other side of the door there was a loud clang and metallic shrieking noise followed by muffled cursing.

"Ah so it did break" Tenar said as he turned, reviewed the area around them, and slid down to the ground "now we just wait for them to get the replacement or just blow their way in."

Following his action Swatur sat down and adjusted the cap he was wearing on his head and wiped his brow.

After a long moment of silence, the general spoke up, "I feel I must tell you something"

"Oh, what is that?" the captain asked.

"Seeing as we are about to die, I want someone to know this." He paused thinking of how to say it then deciding to be straight forward about it. "The empire has long since strayed from its promises of peace and security. Peace soon gave way to violence, then even security among other things fell by the wayside.

Recovering from his surprise and panic that arose from hearing the general's words Swatur interjected, "Why are you telling me this? You're speaking treason right now."

"I never knew if anyone knew what I had tried to do, someone that wouldn't report me." He responded, "The empire as you know would immediately clamp down on such thought let alone action."

"Since you are about to die you tell me." Swatur stated.

"Exactly, we have strayed from what we should have been from the beginning, I just feared the ineffectiveness of the Republic that led to war, though now it seems like war was inevitable."

"What did you do?" Swatur asked now engrossed in this new revelation to him.

The general paused looking up to the monitor at the intruders, seeming to gauge how much time they had left until the room was breached.

"There was a movement, small and unsure at the beginning. I was a part of it, we wanted to change the empire from within. As the empire became more and more ruthless we became more and more determined, however as we were more resolved the ISB soon caught wind of us and we were forced even farther underground. Attempts to make reform were made but they were half hearted and too few and far apart, fear of the empire at that point was almost absolute not just in the rebellion but within the empire as well.

"Are you a rebel?" Swatur felt like he had to ask.

"No" he replied shortly, "They want to restore the republic as it was, and that is unacceptable. I was young when it was still around, but I do remember the chronic challenges that it had, especially the ones that led it to the Clone Wars. The empire as is, is a terrible force, but it needs to be changed not torn down.

While he spoke, the rebels must have repaired or replaced their cutting tools for the sound of their efforts resumed.

"Now" the general continued, a determined look in his eye- he would get this off his chest before they broke through, "before you say that we were a part of a doomed cause, we almost certainly were. That wouldn't stop us from trying to do what we think is right, we wouldn't let fear of the past or of the Emperor stop us, we took an oath to protect the galaxy and its people we were charged to protect and protect it we shall… until the end."

Swatur paused to gather his thoughts, then finally spoke, "You know I find this sort of ironic" seeing the generals questioning look- the man probably expected a blaster bolt from the younger officer- he continued, "I had been having some doubts of the empire myself, if only I had heard of this sooner, I can't help but wonder."

"It's not like we were advertising this" Tenar replied with the faintest hint of humor.

"I know, I know, just thinking out loud." Swatur said.

Tenar looked up and saw the rebels preparing an explosive charge, "Looks like they gave up on the cutters, we got incoming."

Swatur rose up with the general where they got into cover. There they waited for the intruders to make it through. Silence held until they saw the rebels get clear of the door, their muffled yells could be heard.

"I would have been an honor" the general said thinking out loud on what could have been.

Swatur looked at him, "It has been an honor sir, let's make them work for this room."

"Sounds like a plan to me" Tenar replied.

They ducked as the charge went off flinging debris and smoke everywhere. The door fell, blasters on both sides opened fire, and two officers of the empire died, not as tools of a terrible empire ruled by a cruel man but as free men united together in a cause seldom mentioned anymore to the generations to come.

**There you have it, I hope you enjoyed that. I felt that there should be more stories that should be told about the regular beings just caught in the middle of the war. I hope this little tid bit off a fic showcased that. As always I love getting your feedback, helps me bounce ideas around better than just in the confines of my mind.**

**I would also like to give you all an update on the full length Atlantis story I mentioned, as of right now, the outline is written and a few chapters of the rough draft are done so I'd say about one fourth of the way there.**


End file.
